Presents from the future
by Chrystel Malfoy-Potter
Summary: Krystal, Luke and Silvano have only one wish. To duel their respective fathers. Thus they used a time mache to go to the past. Better summary inside. YugixSetoxJoey
1. Ch 1: Backward in time Oh my!

**Presents from the future**

**Summary: Three teenagers have appeared in the lives of Seto Kaiba, Yugi Muto and Joey Wheeler, as well as the other members of the gang. Who are they? How come they seem to know every strategy of their decks? And most important, how come those three teenagers have an uncanny physical resemblance with each of them, while they claim to have no relationship?**

**

* * *

**

**Second fanfic, so please, be gentle with the critics. Many of the characters may seem to be OOC. My other story will be soon updated so bear with it. My inspiration seemed to have left me for a few details. Well, enjoy the story.**

**NOTE: THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN A BIT RE-WRITTEN. THEY ARE NOW MORE DETAILS AFTER MY BROTHER CRITICIZED IT. SORRY FOR TAKING TOO MUCH TIME AND FOR NOT POSTING THE 2ND CHAPTER YET. IT WILL COME.^^  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't, and never will have the chance, own Yu-gi-oh. Dang it.**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 1: Backward in times, oh my!**_

"Yippee. I finally finished to calibrate every little detail." Cried the girl. Turning towards her two companions, she started to wipe away from her hands all the grime from working on, what seemed to be a seat of a roller coaster. "So, are you guys ready or what? We finally get the chance to meet the younger them so what are we waiting for? What are you doing just standing there? And where are your bags? Did you guys bring your decks? Don't forget the proxy ones so that nobody gets suspicious."

Laughing, one of her companions put a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down, Krystal, time won't speed up you knew. And what I get from your genius invention, we are going _back _in time, not waiting for it to go forward. And yes, we have our bags, deck and proxy deck. Not to mention, we have our letter for our godfather, so that he can help us put our plan in place. Now, all we're missing is our proxy name so that we won't influence them. My idea is that we modify slightly our names and that we switch them around us. What do you say Silvano?"

"I say that you got the brains from your mom and not from your dad, Luke. That is a stroke of brilliance. I think to make it easier, we switch by age, so that Krystal takes your name, you take mine, and I take yours. All that is left is that we modify them. Any complaints? No? Then what are we waiting for? Let's get this show on the road."

The three teens sat in the "machine", Krystal started to type some computer data on a virtual keyboard. Her hands flew in a ballet of fingers typing fast for a person who was used to this sort of thing. She muttered to herself while typing " date? The year before the Dual City tournament. Location? Pegasus castle." Smiling, she finally pressed the button for enter. In a blinding flash of white, the time traveling machine disappeared with its occupants. All that was left was the room filled with pieces of various machines and a double door where the initials "Kc" could be seen.

Maximillion Pegasus was having a fine day. He woke up, got to see his favorite cartoon episodes; his stock market was going in an excellent position for him. All in a bright sunny morning with no worries whatsoever. Lounging by the pool, with a glass of red wine (very good year too, if I might add), Pegasus was wondering what could possibly ruin such a fine, fine day. A bright flash of light answered his question. Suddenly, right next to the pool, stood a sort of roller coaster wagon. In it were three teenagers, two boys and one girl.

The girl had blue eyes with shoulder level brown hair and a slightly tanned skin. She wore faded blue jeans, a black shirt, which fitted her upper body quite well, and a navy blue vest. On its back was a white dragon with a bright blue eye, which intertwined, nicely with a black dragon that had a red eye. Next to her was a boy with purple eyes and his hair had an uncanny resemblance with Yugi's. He too wore a black shirt, but they were sleeveless, had black leather jeans and a lot of silver chains around his neck as well as body. On his back were two magicians' staffs that were crossed with the eye of Osiris on top. Finally, the last of the trio had unruly blond hair and hazel eyes. He wore a faded blue jean with a loose fitting green shirt. Not to mention a dark blue vest which was sleeveless and a pair of fingerless black glove. The design on back of his shirt was a sword and a stick, which were crossed over a shield. All of them seemed to be smiling about something.

Wondering what was going on, Pegasus started to walk towards the strange trio. The girl was the first to realize that someone was coming. She whipped her head and stared calmly in Pegasus' eyes. When she realized who he was, she gave a dazzling smile while extracting herself from the seat. The blond hair boy also started to get out of his seat while the other on remained patiently since he was in the middle. The girl was the first to get out. Still smiling, she ran towards Pegasus and gave him a hug. Not to say that Pegasus was surprised, but that surprise grew when the two boys got out and also ran towards him to give him a hug.

"Uncle Pegasus!" they all shouted.

"Say what?" Pegasus asked. "Uncle? Me? Just who are you kids? And don't joke with me. How could I be your uncle since I don't know any of you."

The girl still smiled. "Oh you will know us. We are from the future, and in it, you are going to be are godfather. And since you took care of us three quite a lot, we called you uncle Pegasus. And in case you don't believe us, here is a letter from you future self stating why we are here and to prove that we are telling the truth." Rummaging through her vest pocket, she brought out a letter with "funny rabbit" on the envelope. The older man took it, opened it and started to read it.

_To my past self,_

_This may seem to be a farce but in reality it isn't. You see, in ten years, you will become the godfather of these three adorable brats. Trust me, they are great but this is one of the reasons I decided not to marry. Having children is so tiresome. Anyway, the have come from the future in order to dual their respective fathers and to see how they were before. If you are wondering who the fathers are then prepare yourself and be seated before reading the rest of the letter._

_The name of the fathers are Seto Kaiba (renamed Kaiba-boy by me), Yugi Muto (also renamed Yugi-boy by me) and finally Joey Wheeler, who turned out to be the third greatest dualist in the world just after Yugi-boy and Kaiba-boy. I think you can guess which child is which but in case you don't knew here are the names of the three children in front of you._

_Krystal Kaiba is one of the greatest inventers of all time. As you can see Krystal is a girl's name so that makes it Kaiba's daughter. Silvano Muto is the boys with a lot of chains, but don't be fooled by his looks, he is a genius with a very high IQ. Finally, the boy who looks like a punk is Luke Wheeler. He too is a formidable person since he controls a lot of gangs around the world. Make sure to stay on his good side._

_Anyway, the reason they have appeared before you is that they trust you a lot as they trust me. They want you to help them for their plan as well as taking care of the "administration" side of things. It is a good move to help them since they have information on the future that will help you get an advantage on the rival enterprise. Trust me, when it comes to computers, it is best to leave it to Krystal. As I have stated before, she is a genius so try to use her as much as possible._

_In case you are wondering about why I haven't stated their dueling ranks you must knew that they have grown together. Thus they are equally matched when it comes to dueling. It has become so bothersome that they play rock-paper-scissors to decide who become no 1, no 2 and no 3 worldwide. Of course, nobody but me has knowledge of this little secret. They put up a show so that their fathers don't get suspicious. Currently, by luck, Krystal is the no1 duelist in the world; Luke is the no2 while Silvano is no3. Surprisingly, their fathers don't care of the ranks since they change through every tournament. As a result, nobody can figure out the pattern of the winning. Not to mention in tag duels. I sometimes wonder if they can read minds._

_As for proof that this letter is genuine, here are some photos of places I have been gone to and that I have buried under the sycamore tree near the lake on Duelist Island. The pictures contain a lot of pyramids. You can even check if the photos are still there in case you think I stole them. If not, here is some other information that only I knew of: even if I drink from time to time some white wine, I always get nightmares. However, that doesn't replace my special night treat._

_If you are convinced, please help the young ones in front of you. All they need is a place to stay and some help to enroll in Domino High. I'm sure you wouldn't mind. Oh, I almost forgot, pretend that you are taking care of them because you knew their parents and they are dead. Believe me the media will love the info and will make you popular for a while._

_Hope you enjoy the present._

_Pegasus._

The man looked at the photos in front of him. They did look genuine so that must mean that the letter is true. Smiling, he pocketed the letter in his suit. This was going to be a very entertaining show. Oh how he couldn't wait for when the children met their father. Come to think of it, what could be their names now?

"After reading thins letter, I do believe you. The only detail missing is your names so that I can enroll you in Domino High. Of course, your last name will be Pegasus but I don't know if you could keep your first name."

Silvano chuckled lightly. " We have already figured the problem out. Krystal will be renamed Silvia, Luke will be called Krystoph while my name will be Lucas. We modified slightly our names and we swapped them in a very precise order. So that solves our current situation. Don't you think, uncle Pegasus?"

"Fine, fine. I'll finish all the paper work and you will be able to attend Domino High in a few days. Please be careful since now you are related to me, people will try to kidnap you in order to force my hand."

"Heh, Krystal, Silvano and I have been having many kidnapping attempts on us so we are pretty use to it. We know how to defend ourselves, even if it doesn't look like it. But thanks anyway for the concern."

Nodding at the blonds' statement, Pegasus turned around to show the teens where they would be living, as well as for taking care of the paperwork. Sighing at the workload that would be coming, Pegasus wondered what happened to the beautiful day that had started sooooo well.

**Three weeks later,**

**Domino City, Domino High school, AKA Domino High, AKA DH.**

Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Tea were currently discussing the newest topics that were circulating in the school. The first one was that Pegasus had adopted three teenagers out of respect of some friends of his. Out of Pegasus, that seemed as a surprising thing, especially since Dualist Kingdom. Maybe Pegasus had a change of heart? The second topic our friends were discussing was that these three teenagers were enrolling in DH. Actually, they were starting today. Joey, as usual, was chattering a lot.

"I heard that the three of them are closer than the hand of a finger."

"That would be a finger of a hand." Contradicted Tristan. "I heard the rumor too. It seemed that they grew up together and that Pegasus is a sort of uncle for them. How the hell did he gain their respect I will never know."

"Come on Tristan, Pegasus wasn't that bad. I mean considering all the hardship life threw at him, I wouldn't be surprise that the person those kids see is the real personality of Pegasus."

"Aw, shucks Yugi, you are being to kind to that freak. Anyhow, did you guys know that today is the day they are coming? And I also heard that the girl is a real bomb. Not to mention the fact they are good duelists. But not as good as me and Yugi, of course."

"Humph, it seems that the monkey is getting a big head. Be careful not to let it get to big or else you wouldn't be able to fit through the door." The voice of Seto Kaiba could not mask more the contempt he held towards Joey.

"HEY, watch it, Kaiba. For someone who lost to Yugi, you should be more respectful."

Seto's comeback would have to wait since the teacher entered the classroom.

"Alright, settle down. Even if it is the middle of the school year, we are having three new students. Their parents died recently and their guardian decided that it was best to send them to Domino High instead of leaving them in their old school. I would like you to be accept them as well as being nice since the their parents' deaths are still recent for them. Yes Skyler?"

The boy called Skyler stood up. "How long has their parents died?"

"I believe that it has been three months. But it would be best if you ask them directly. Anymore questions? No? Good. You three can come in now."

The classroom's door opened. Krystal, Luke and Silvano came in. **(A/N: For the purpose of the story, I will call them by their fake names when they are in public and their real names when they are alone or with Pegasus. Just so that it doesn't get to confusing.) **The stood in line and smiled. Everyone was shocked by the resemblance with the Kaiba, Muto and Wheeler. Many thoughts were churning through the students' head, all resuming to the same phrase. "Are they related or something?"

The teacher cleared his thought. He too was unnerved by the resemblance. "Why don't you three introduce yourselves quickly. After they will be free period and I am sure your fellow comrades can give you an more in-depth questioning."

The girl, who was the nearest to the teacher smiled and nodded.

"Sure. Since I am the nearest to you, sir, I'll start. My name is Silvia Pegasus. As you are aware, my parents died recently and uncle Pegasus adopted me out of respect of their memory. My hobbies are reading, tinkering with machines and duel monster. My goal is to have fun while dueling and to always give my best in whatever I am doing. My dislikes are the color orange and pink, people who show disrespect towards their decks, and those who try to harm my friends. I consider Krystoph and Lucas as my brothers. I think that would be enough as an introduction. Your turn Krys."

"Hey, my name is Krystoph Pegasus. As you can see, Me, Lucas and Silvia are not related by blood. However, after my parents' death, uncle Pegasus adopted me too. My hobbies are also Duel Monsters and fighting. I always fight for a very good reason, mainly to protect my friends. Become my enemy and you would regret it. My dislikes are the same as Silvia except for the color orange. Heh, actually its one of my favorite color, along with green and black. My goal is to finally beat Lucas here at chess. That's it for now, I guess?"

"Hello, my name is Lucas Pegasus. My story is the same as my friends here. Parents died and uncle Pegasus adopted me. I love Duel monsters, chess as well as puzzles. My favorite pastime is too beat Krystoph in chess. I have the same dislikes as Silvia and Krys, people who disrespect their decks and those who try my precious people. By the way, a word of advice, don't piss of Silvia here, heck, don't piss of any girl, their vengeance are terrible to suffer. That is all for now."

Still smiling the trio waited for the questions to come. Luckily, or not, for them, the bell rang. Their teacher told them where they were going to sit for the next six month. Barely after they sat down, next to each other, a crowd of students surrounded them. Each and every one of the students bombarding the trio with questions, not even leaving a bit of time for them to breath. The bell for lunch break was the savior for the futuristic teens. Looking up, they saw Yugi, Tea, Joey and Tristan coming towards them. Lucas and Krystoph were amazed how they looked so young, as well as the resemblance of between them. That wasn't something they had planned beforehand. Maybe they should wing it? Oh well, what was done was done.

"Hello, my name is Yugi Muto and these are my friends Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor and Tea Gardner. I get it that you guys are called Silvia, Krystoph and Lucas Pegasus, right? I was wondering if you guys wanted to eat with us, since you are new. So what do you say?"

Silvia was the one to answer. After all, her two friends were being talked to by their respective fathers, who wouldn't be prepared? Smiling she said. "Hello, my name is Silvia. Of course we accept the invitation. It would be nice to talk to a girl than with these two buffoons next to me." The "buffoons" in question shouted their indignation. Chuckling, she continued. "I am sorry about what my uncle did to your grandpa, Yugi. As well to all of you, I know that it may seem a bit weird but Pegasus really needed that disk from Kaiba, thus all the masquerade to make him come here. Again I am sorry for all the things you had to go through. And thank you for defeating him and make him snap out of this folly."

Joey tried to make the grim face disappear from the girl. "It's alright, I mean technically he did make me become famous. So no problem."

Krystoph was smiling at his future father's antics. "Thanks, that means a lot to us. Anyhow, I'm hungry. Care that we go somewhere to eat? After that, let me have the pleasure of dueling you a bit Joey. After all, uncle Pegasus did talk a lot about your duel against bandit Keith. I just can't wait to see if all the things he said were true. Oh by the way, my friends call me Krys, since Krystoph is a bit of a handful."

"You bet it is. I mean what the hell were your parents thinking calling you Krystoph? At the very least, Sylvia is a pretty name and Lucas is alright but that is just lame."

"Thank you for that remark Lucas. It was really nice."

"Your welcome, after all, tormenting you is a hobby of mine."

Laughing, the group of friends went out to go and eat outside. Nobody noticing the very few glances that Silvia sent to her future father. Desperately wanting him to talk to them. All well, she had all the time she needed, and if worst came to worst, she would tilt his ego to duel him.

"So tell me Silvia. What are your respective ranks between the three of you in Duel Monsters?'

Tearing away from her thoughts, the young girl turned towards her interlocutor. "Well if you want to know, Tea, we are at equal strength, up to the point that before we do tournaments, we do rock-paper-scissors to decide who becomes first, second and third. And the best part is, we "stage" our duels so that it seems that we didn't plan it advance. As for tag team duels, well since we know each other so well, you can pair any of us three together and we can win it without having to know which card is in the other hand."

"Wow that's incredible Silvia. Oh and Lucas?"

"Yes Yugi?"

"You won't mind that we play chess together from time to time do you? Of course I can also lend you a few of my puzzles so that you can play with."

"Thanks, it would be with pleasure. Finally someone different from my bro and sis, I mean after defeating them a couple of hundred times in a row, I kind of get bored if you knew what I mean."

"Well, as long as Pegasus doesn't mind that you guys stick with us, we should hang out together as often as possible."

"What a sensible idea Joey, first one I heard in ages."

"Yes, I would like that. I don't think that uncle Pegasus would disagree. And maybe Tea and I could do a bit of shopping together? It's no fun when you do it with the boys."

"I couldn't agree more. Finally, a girl of my age with a sensible idea. The other girls want to become friends with us so that they get all the fame. I can also update you on all the gossip. How about next Tuesday? That should leave you enough time to settle down and relax before doing some shopping."

"Ok, sounds fine to me. Can you show me all the good shops around here? I mean I be rich but I don't like wasting money…."

The boys shuddered as the girls started to talk, and talk, and talk. What could be worse than that? The group continued to talk together as their friendship were glued together.

**Three days later - **

It was lunch time again. Silvia was becoming desperate to talk to Seto. The problem was that she did not know how to approach him. How should she introduce herself? Should she just go up to him and asked him to be friends? Or should she wait and jump on an opportunity? It was maddening, not to mention sad for her. Joey and Krys were hitting of exceptionally well. They were suppose to roam the city tonight in order to put the rival gangs back in their places and not be in the territory of DH. Lucas and Yugi have already played a few games of chess and they were right now comparing famous chess moves. But her? Nothing!

Sadly, she started to take her laptop out and starting to work on a new program she was designing for her favorite cousin. Isaac Ishtar was only seven years old but he charmed everyone with his innocent aspect that his father had before his tenth birthday.

The program she was trying to create was one that made him see every dual tactic a person used in the past depending on the cards in his/her deck. The user would choose up to a maximum of 50 cards in the database then the computer would show what sort of tactics could be made with the deck created. Silvia was working on the parameter of randomness in which the hand that appeared would come in real life. The hard part was to make the hands that appear wouldn't repeat themselves unless all of the possibilities have been created.

"What are you doing?" a gruff voice asked her.

Turning her head, she saw her future father looking over her shoulder and reading the program she was working on.

Scowling, she quickly closed her laptop.

"Nothing that would require your attention." She said with a cold tone, the exact same tone that her farther use when he was upset. Krys and Lucas raised their heads at her voice. She quickly did her signal that everything was find to them and they returned to their previous activities, still ready to spring into action if she had any trouble.

"Well obviously it is important enough for you to hide it from me. What is it? A new game your are developing for your _uncle Pegasus._" Seto said with a sneered.

"If you must know, I am developing a program that will help me see all the combinaisons that are possible depending on the cards in a deck."

"Now why would you be doing that?"

"I want to create a program that will help people study Dual Monsters. Based on the cards in the deck, the computer will show some of the possibilities that will assure a good move during a dual and depending on the hand."

"How are you planning to due that?"

"Easy, first I make sure that the program automatically updates when new cards appear, expanding the database. Then, I let the user choose up to 50 cards to assemble a deck. Finally, I am currently trying to use probabilities to make a hand randomly appear depending on the mixing techniques and the cuts that could be made on that deck. Finally, the computer does a two mock First one shows the weaknesses of the deck you created by playing against a deck specifically made to destroy it. The second shows the possibilities that your deck can do if the opponent doesn't have the cards in the first deck."

"I see. Why are you doing such a program?"

"Because I love dueling and I am honoring my father who taught me everything I know about programming and computers."

"Your father was a dualist?"

"One of the best of the city, on par with Lucas' and Krystoph's dads. We grew up together with stories of their duals and learn how to dual before we could walk and talk."

"Hmph. You will never be able to beat me."

"We'll see about that." The bell rang at that moment. "Would you like to continue this discussion another time?"

"Fine, but I will show you that I am the best."

"HA! And you're head is not swelling at all."

Everyone was gathered at the balloon. Silvia, Lucas and Krystoph were trying their best to hide their smile and keeping a poker face at the guard. Not to mention at the fact they were ruining Kaiba's perfect tournament. They never did have much time to play jokes on their parents, since they were all busy. Especially Silvia who learned when she was little to not disturb her father since he was working a lot. Even if he tried to spend as much time with his precious daughter, however that wasn't possible since a company didn't work by itself. That was why they had spent a lot of time at Pegasus' Castle, so that Silvia wasn't alone. It was sad but it was life.

For Kaiba, it was just a small setback. Somehow a glitch happened but could be easily rectified. He was rather looking forward to this mistake, so that he could prove that he was the greatest dualist of all time. For the meddlesome trio, it was sure way to gain entry in the balloon, thus a possibility to see the next part of the tournament, thus the final battle between Marik and Yugi. They had even found a sure way to exit the tournament in style. The idea was simple:

Step1: They gain access the balloon.

Step 2: They pretend to not understand how come there are three more contestants.

Step 3: They do a tri-duel and end it if one of them using the trap card "Self-destruction".

The plan was simple, easy and really hard to put in place. Faking a duel they had not planned was impossible. The only solution possible was that they winged it, one of them using the right card while the others made sure to lower the LP between them so that the card could activate.

Silvia was the one who "negotiated" the idea of a tri-dual with Seto. She stated that either he had one more contestant in the tournament, or if they had a draw, all three of them exited it. Kaiba agreed. So they started the second round with our futuristic teens beginning the duels.

They were in a triangle, each having his dual disk activated. Lucas shouted " Since this is a tri-dual, I believe that the term "ladies first" is the most appropriate. Don't you agree, Krys?"

"I do have to agree. Silvia, you are the one who gets to go first."

"Fine, then I shall draw." Gazing at her card she smiled. "What luck, I place "Baby Earth Dragon", in attack mode. I place two face downs and end my turn."

"Baby Earth Dragon" is a tiny brown dragon with 600 ATK and 300 DEF.

"My turn." Krystoph cried. "Draw. I place one face down and summon "Beast Ninja Bear", in attack mode. I also place down the field card "Beast Ninja village". It lets me summon two more "Beast Ninja" from my deck, if I have one of them on my field before placing this spell card. Arise "Beast Ninja Monkey", in attack mode, and "Beast Ninja Turtle", in defense mode. That's it for now. "

"Beast Ninja Bear" was a Grizzly with nuchakuns in his hands. It had 1200 ATK and 100 DEF.

"Beast Ninja Monkey" was an ape with a shield and a dagger. It had 2000 ATK and 16000 DEF.

"Beast Ninja Turtle" was a giant sea turtle with 200 ATK and 2200 DEF.

As for the field, it had become a village were it was great for the "Beast Ninja" cards to be since it permitted Krystoph to summon any sort of "Beast Ninja" without sacrificing. Also, its handy effect permitted him to summon three great monsters out. The side effect was that any "Beast Ninja" that was summoned without a sacrifice, was destroyed when the field card itself was destroyed. Apart from "Beast Ninja Bear", every other "Beast Ninja" needed to have some sacrifices.

"Finally it's my turn, draw." Smirking at his friends, Lucas then said. "I believe it is time to put the game in motion. First I play the magic card "Twin invocation". This permits me to special summon my two Gemini apprentice. Say hello to "Dark Gemini apprentice" and its twin "Light Gemini apprentice". I then sacrifice them to summon the "Dark Magician", in attack mode. Then, I attack your "Beast Ninja Bear", Krys. "

"Good, 'cause you just fell into my trap. I activate the card "Protection of the soldier". This allows me direct your attack onto one of my monster that must be in defense mode. So, you destroyed my "Beast Ninja Turtle" but I don't lose any points. Also, it's special effect is used. You see if "Beast Ninja Turtle" is destroyed in battle and that I have the field card "Beast Ninja village" out, than I get to summon another one. So here is "Beast Ninja Falcon", in defense mode."

"Beast Ninja Falcon" was a falcon with a man's body. It had 1800 ATK and 2000 DEF.

"Fine, I place one face down and end my turn."

Everyone who was watching was impressed by the first turn of the dual. Of course, Joey and Krystoph played against one another a lot but they had never seen Silvia's or Lucas' deck before. Most of the cards they were playing were un-heard of.

"My turn, boys. Draw! I summon "Baby Water Dragon", in attack mode. Next I place "Mystical Space Typhoon" to destroy your "Beast Ninja Village". To continue to bother you, I play the trap card "Dragon Nursery". This means that I can special summon from my hand the any other baby dragons that I have. It so happens that I have two more. Meet "Baby Fire Dragon" and "Baby Wind Dragon", both of them in attack mode. Finally I activate their special effect. You see, when I have my four baby dragons out on the field, one for each element, I can attack you boys directly without fearing for any traps that can be activated. However, at the end of my turn, all of my baby dragons have to go to the graveyard. Are you guys ready to get whipped? Go "Baby Fire Dragon" and "Baby Wind Dragon"; attack Lucas with "Furry from hell". As for you "Baby Earth Dragon" and "Baby Water Dragon" attack Krystoph with "Mud slide of doom". Finally I play "Pot of Greed" so that I have two cards in my hand instead of only one. I end my turn." The young dragons disappeared in a puff of smoke. Leaving Silvia vulnerable with only one face down to protect herself.

"Baby Water Dragon" is a small blue dragon. It has 1000 ATK and 100 DEF.

"Baby Fire Dragon" is a small red dragon. It has 1000 ATK and 300 DEF.

"Baby Wind Dragon" is a small green dragon. It has 800 ATK and 1000 DEF.

"Wow, did Lucas do something to you? Usually you us you combo to attack me with every baby dragon you have on the field. Well you did make all my "Beast Ninjas" go to the graveyard, except maybe for "Beast Ninja Bear". Now I have to get some better monsters out to protect myself. Geez, what a pain in the neck."

"Can't you just stop talking and continue the duel? We are on a tight schedule here, Krys. And for your information, I do not always attack you with that combo. It is because when I fight you, you always have the most rotten luck that my little babies can be summoned so easily. Tch, like father, like son, you both complain the same way."

"I do NOT. Anyhow, DRAW. I summon "Panther Warrior", in attack mode. Next, I equip it with the spell card "Lightening sword". Thus it now has 2300 ATK. I also equip it with "Rush Recklessly", so now it has 3000 ATK. Finally, I attack "Dark magician" with "Panther Warrior". Ha, now you will be going down Lucas."

"Bla, bla, bla, finished talking you foolish little monkey? It's not like I haven't noticed the un-official alliance between the two of you. What is it this time? What did I do to piss the two of you? Its not because I got to be stuck with you guys in this dual is it? FINE, if you want to play it rough, be my guests. DRAW. I play "Monster Reborn". Guess whom am I going to call back? That's right, the one, the only "Dark Magician", in attack mode. And my first victim will be you, Silvia. You're wide open, so why not take care of this little advantage? Attack, my magician."

"Really Lucas, you disappoint me. This makes it the second time you fall for a trap card. I activate "Sakuretsu armor". Meaning that you're newly reborn magician is going back to where it came from: The graveyard. Meaning you are going to be the vulnerable one when it's going to be my turn."

"Dammit. I place one face down and end my turn."

"Tusk, tusk, no swearing please. DRAW. All right, since I am wearier of you face down, I am going to play the spell card "Heavy Storm". Meaning that you are vulnerable to my attacks and that "Panther Warrior" goes back down to its 1800 ATK. Next I place another spell card called "Horn of the Dragon Warrior." This permits me to call back from my graveyard all of my little babies. I also summon my "Serpent Dragon". Finally I activate my babies special effect. 3400 of damage, coming right at you, Lucas, my dear, dear _friend_. I also sacrifice my serpent to destroy your "Panther Warrior", as for finishing: I place a face down. What do you think of that?"

"Serpent Dragon", a dragon that looks like a water snake. It has 1800 ATK and 0 DEF.

"I'll say that you inherited your dad's genes for deviousness. I mean why did you do that to my poor warrior?"

"It's called preservation. I did it to protect myself from any future attacks from you."

"Fine, fine." Putting his hands up in the air, Krystoph smiled. "Guess it's my turn then? DRAW. I play "Pot of Greed". So I can draw two more cards. Next I place "Return of the Warrior", so that means my "Panther Warrior" comes back from the graveyard to my hand. I then summon it. Finally, I attack you Luc, since you are wide open. That means you have only 500 LP left. Isn't this dual fun? I can finally pay you back for all those chess games you defeated me."

"That's why you ganged up on me with Silvia? For such a petty reason? As for you Silv, why did you attack me the most? Don't answer that. DRAW. I place one face down and end my turn."

"Weeeeeell, I think it's for all the times you insulted my creations. I mean when somebody puts their heart into their goal, it is considered rude to insult what they did. Draw."

"THAT'S WHY YOU GANGED UP ON ME WITH KRYS?"

"No need to shout. And yes, that's why. I summon "Little Kitty", in attack mode. What luck, I have the exact number of attack points to destroy you. Attack my cute cat."

"Wait one moment. I activate the trap card "Self-Destruction". Since I have less than 1000 LP, it is activated. You knew how it works; it makes us loose our life points to make this duel end on a draw. I refuse to loose to both of you."

"SAY WHAT?!" his opponents cried out. "NO FAIR LUCAS. THAT'S IT, AFTER THIS YOU ARE GOING DOWN."

"Yada, yada, yada. Talk all you guys want, we are in a draw."

'Shoot, and I had all of my LP intake too. URGH, why is Lucas such a sore looser. Oh wait, he's not, he was just following the plan.' Thought the brunette. She was pissed by the result of the duel. After all, it had been a long time since they didn't have too do rock-paper-scissor, even if it wasn't with their true decks. Looking at the gallery, she mentally cringed. 'Maybe we overdid it. We should have planned a longer duel. … Nah, we hadn't even decided who was going to do what. Let's leave it like that.'

(Time skip, end of the tournament, Yugi and Marik dueled. For more info, READ THE MANGA SINCE THE AUTHOR HERE IS TOO LAZY TOO WRITE.)

**Two months passed since the final battle in the Battle City Tournament**

The trio was worried. Pegasus wanted them to come back immediately since another one of them had appeared in the castle. Another one of them? How could that be possible since only Krystal, Silvano and Luke had used the machine. So who could it possibly be?

Unknowingly to them, Yugi, Joey and Kaiba were worried about the three children. Yes, even Kaiba. After the tournament, he started to realize that Silvia was somebody he liked a lot. Not as a girlfriend, no way, but more like a little sister. Or so he thought. He wasn't really that sure since it wasn't the same feeling than when he was with Mokuba.

Joey was thinking that Krys was a lot like him. Heck, they even had the same taste in dueling or when they fought in street matches. So, when he saw the said boy a bit worried, he too grew concern. The worst part was, he knew that his friend Yugi was concerned by Lucas and had a sinking feeling that maybe, just maybe, Kaiba was concerned for Silvia. He maybe didn't like Seto Kaiba, but either way they had a one thing that linked them together: their love for their younger sibling. It was something instinctive, thus why they would insult each other out front, while privately be their to help in case of trouble. Although, Joey had some doubts about Seto doing it on purpose. Heck, how much can a guy pretend he is a stuck up pompous brat.

The three of the boys had received a call from Pegasus asking if they had seen Silvia, Lucas and Krystoph. His tone was urgent as he told them it was a matter of life or death. What could be so important that the grand and mighty Pegasus called them to reach his charges? Nothing made sense.

Well, when nothing made sense, better go and see what was the problem, right?

**(I'm going to use the original names now for my OCs. Just so that nobody gets confused.)**

Krystal was scared. Scratch that, she was utterly terrified. Why did Pegasus wanted them to come back? Maintenance check for the computers weren't due until another couple of months. So why did she had a pit in her stomach? She was the only one terrified of this meeting. Silvano was happy since he and his "dad" were getting along just fine, and she heard a rumor about the "deadly blond duo". The descriptions looked like Joey and Luke. So why couldn't she be as happy for them? Was it maybe because her father still hasn't tried to break the barrier that separated them from being great friends and not associates? Maybe she was being Paranoid, with the capital "P" included. Her thoughts were a complete mess. Too many ideas were running around, and she was not use to being so disorganize in her thoughts.

She took a deep breath. There was the front door. Pegasus was waiting for them. Them, her surrogate brothers and long-time best friends. Next to him was a man. Somebody who Krystal knew too well. Yep, looks like bad news after all.

She took another deep breath. "Hello Uncle Mokuba. Care to explain how and why you are here?"

The older, futuristic version of Mokuba stayed solemn. "I'm sorry Krystal, but you have to come back as quickly as possible. I came through another version of your machine, the older version of what you used since it is really important. Seto has had a heart attack. Kaibacorp needs you right now. As for Silvano and Luke, you guys better be prepared since your fathers are pissed off by little adventure."

Krystal fainted while Silvano and Luke did a perfect imitation of ghosts.

As for the future fathers hiding in the bush, their only thought was "Say what?"


	2. Sorry but it is important

Hey there!!!

Right now, I can't tell you how sorry I am. My muse left me sooooo I won't be able to update any more untill october.

I am also changing the story "You are not alone,I will protect you at all cost.". Many of your remarks are true so I am changing the whole story line. untill then enjoy you reading of the fanfics.......

yours truly sorry,

moon01234


End file.
